QCMod Wiki
Welcome to the QCMod Wiki This is the wiki page of the Minecraft Quantum Computing mod. Here's a link to the official Minecraft forum thread: http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1946878-quantum-circuits-computers-redstone-compatible/ Introduction This is a quantum computing mod for Minecraft. It lets you build quantum circuits that can be plugged in to redstone circuits. It is a real quantum circuit simulator. Minecraft is a virtual 3D world that looks and works somewhat like lego. Features - Lets you build free-form circuits. Cables are used to transmit particles (photons) over any distance. Even cross-dimension. - Gives you complete freedom when composing multi-gates. All gate-combinations are allowed. - Compatible with redstone circuits. Classical information can be converted into quantum information, and vice versa. - Efficient simulation. Efforts has been made to calculate and evaluate gates as quickly as possible. Introduction video Stress test Index Mod Info and Tutorials Blocks and Items Circuits and other Hardware Adventure maps The Herobrine Challenge The Source Code - Programming and Mathematics Downloads and Copright Info News '2014' Januari 7 There is a new forge version for Minecraft 1.7.2. It is not the recommended version yet, but when it is I will update the mod. '2013' December 30 Gonna finish course C soon. Things have been slow during christmas, with house guests and everything, but I'll get going again after new years. Gonna check on the forge progress as well, and whenever the new Minecraft version is supported I will port the mod. Cheers // QCBot December 12 Courses A and B is now complete, with answers. Doing some extra proof reading, but they seem fine. I am focusing on getting the educational material done now. It is the most important part. This mod is now out there, and people who want to learn about quantum compuing through Minecraft will find it. I therefore don't think it's worth promoting and doing videos of "cool stuff", as that seems to attract mostly people that wants to see what others are doing, not learning to do it by themselves (which is really the purpose of this mod). 10 views on a tutorial video is worth more then 10 000 on a features video. At least to me. Since there are no bug reports coming in, or any features I can think of that should be added right away, I might wait with the next release until forge is updated to 1.7.2. There are some new stuff in the dev version atm., such as being able to move particles through link gates, and there is a new recommended forge version, so maybe one update more before that. We'll have to see... November 29 Finished my first adventure map. It is a series of math puzzles taking place in some old ruins on a tropical island. Gonna clean it up, add some extra signs, add a short intro video then upload. It will be in a new section called simply "adventure maps". November 26 Added an intro video. Working on the courses under Info and Tutorials now. Still working on adding the rotational gates but this wiki stuff took some time away from that. November 23 Wiki created today. Still needs work. It will probably take a week or so to clean it up and make it look a bit better. Crew We are the people working on this mod: Andreas Olofsson (JamtlandOutdoors, QCBot) - Programmer. "I studied math and some physics in school, and I like to write programs. I've been programming in C/C++/Java/etc. for about 15 years. I am mainly interested in math, but also computer science, climate science and plasma related stuff (the work of Hannes Alfvén)." Dennis McKinnon - Technical design, algorithms, advice. " I am researching a topic called Quantum state tomography. It is a process by which you have a source generating a quantum state and then you use particular measurements to determine what the state it is outputing is. (Technically I'm working on optimizing this process.) I did my undergraduate in Math and physics and am now a math graduate student with a strong interest in physics. And I have taken several scientific computing courses." Category:Browse